


That's My WIFE

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo defending his wife, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He will punch anyone who has a problem with her, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light crack, Mostly just humor, Post-TLJ, Rey gets all the care and love she deserves, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, What did you just say about my wife, Wholesome, first order rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Kylo Ren couldn't be happier to have Rey ruling the galaxy at his side. However, the First Order officers are not pleased with her presence, and he makes sure they know who she is in the new order.OR Kylo basically just shouts "That's my wife!" at anyone who has a problem with Rey.OR my take on the "Rey takes his hand" trope, except it's just fluff and humor.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	That's My WIFE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th fic on this site welcome to my unhealthy coping mechanism

Rey had wondered, when she reached out amid the falling sparks in the throne room to take Ben’s hand in hers, if she was making the right decision. If she would regret this. But from the minute she’d slipped her hand into his, from the moment she met him a tentative embrace, she had not regretted a moment of it. 

And it was therefore not too surprising when, not long after he offered her his hand, he _offered her his hand_. A secret marriage was surprisingly easy to obtain, especially when the groom had both money and pull. Meanwhile, to the rest of the galaxy, they remained the leaders of the new Galactic Order. 

The officers of the old First Order didn’t fully understand Rey’s presence or reason for being there, and skirted her, treating her with suspicion. Sometimes, even disparaging her. Rey brushed it off and continued with her work- they would have to get used to her eventually. 

Kylo was far less neutral about the disrespect with which Rey was treated on his ship. She was here, on _his_ authority, with his clearance, supposed to be ruling by his side. She was his _wife_ , for kriff’s sake. And while that wasn’t common knowledge aboard the ship, her authority still demanded to be recognized by his officers. 

Rey assured him that she didn’t mind that the Order would come around eventually after they got used to her, but it still bothered him to see her treated with such open contempt. He finally lost control one day while they were planning the next star system to dock in, in terms of both hostile forces and natural resources. One of Kylo’s officers approached him and demanded in hushed tones, “Why is _she_ on the bridge, sir? She doesn’t have appropriate security clearances or-”

“I will not tolerate this open disrespect of _my wife_ any longer,” Kylo announced to the gathered officers. “That should be security clearance enough for her. Update your files as necessary.”

“But-”

“Are you questioning the authority of the wife of the Supreme Leader, Lieutenant?”

“Of course not,” he murmured quickly. “I will attend to these- updates- immediately.”

Kylo looked over at Rey, whom he initially thought was blushing, but he quickly realized she was suppressing laughter at his remark. 

Everyone was staring at the pair, their eyes flickering slowly between the two of them and processing what the Supreme Leader had just said. 

“Shall we continue?” he asked. They all nodded and attempted (poorly) to resume their composure, while Rey smiled at him across the table

After the meeting, Rey took his arm as they left the room. “Well, that cat is certainly out of the bag,” she remarked, leaning affectionately on his shoulder. “I suppose we couldn’t have kept it secret forever, though.”

Kylo looked down at her faint smile and returned it with one of his own. “I just want to see my wife treated like the queen she is."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
